bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberry's Tickets/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Blueberry's Tickets. Transcript (Scene opens to Pa Grape's store, before cutting to inside where Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt are standing at the front of the store, before Pa comes up to them.) Pa: Who's ready to win two free tickets to see Jenna Chive live? All: Me! Me! Me! Me! (Pa draws a random name from the bowl.) Pa: And the winner is... Madame Blueberry! (Everyone becomes shocked when they hear this.) Madame Blueberry: Oh-ho! I won! (A pair of cannons shoot confetti in celebration as Pa approaches Madame Blueberry and gives her the tickets.) Pa: Enjoy the show. Madame Blueberry: Jenna Chive. I wonder who I should take with me? (Madame Blueberry leaves the store, leaving Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt behind.) Mr. Lunt: I wonder how she'll decide who to give that ticket to? Bob: She's going to give that ticket to a real good friend! (Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt think about it, before they start to head for the door, running past Pa, who can only stare angrily.) Pa: Ahem! (Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt turn to face Pa while they are still in the door.) Pa: Being a phony friend just to get something sounds like a recipe for disaster. (Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt quickly rush out of the store after that.) Pa: (sighs) (Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry's house, where a radio is sitting on the arm of the couch.) Announcer # 1: You're listening to "Jim and Jim in the Afternoon" and we're playing Jenna Chive all day long! You like Jenna Chive, Jim? Announcer # 2: I don't listen to current pop music. Announcer # 1: You're really dragging this down, Jim. Anyway, here's Jenna Chive! (Music starts playing on the radio, before Jimmy spins in while dancing.) Jimmy: I love this song! Check me out! (Jimmy starts doing some dance moves, ranging from spinning on his head, and flipping himself around, before Jerry comes up to him.) Jerry: Sick moves! Jimmy: Show me what you got, Jerry! (Jerry becomes saddened.) Jimmy: What's wrong, Jerry? You always love to dance. Jerry: Forgot how. Jimmy: Just move to the music. There's really no wrong way to dance. (Jerry tries doing what Jimmy is doing, but spins himself around too fast and falls to the floor.) Jimmy: Except for that. That is definitely a wrong way to dance. Jerry: Can't express myself. Jimmy: I got an idea, Jerry. I'll teach you how to dance! Jerry: Good idea! (Scene switches to outside Madame Blueberry's house, before cutting to inside.) Madame Blueberry: Skipping tea for a concert? Going out past seven o'clock? Oh, Blueberry, you wild berry, you! (chuckling) (The doorbell rings, so Madame Blueberry answers it, finding Bob at the door while he is holding a cup of tea.) Bob: Hello, Madame Blueberry. I brought you some tea. Would you like some tea? Madame Blueberry: No, no. No tea for me tonight. I was just getting ready for the concert. Bob: (chuckling) Oh! Well, how about some juice? Milk? Sugar-free ginger ale sorbet float? Madame Blueberry: Milk sounds nice. This concert has me feeling like I'm ready to, as they say, rock! Make it chocolate. Bob: You got it! (Bob takes off after that.) Bob: (chuckling) That ticket is mine for sure. (Petunia quickly comes up to Madame Blueberry.) Petunia: Have I ever told you how lovely your hair is? Madame Blueberry: Why, thank you, Petunia. I blow-dried it. (Bob comes around the corner while carrying a glass of chocolate milk.) Bob: Here's your chocolate milk, Madame Blueberry! It's semi-sweet dark with 60 percent organic cacao! (Bob suddenly trips over a rock, which causes him to get tumbling across the ground towards Madame Blueberry and Petunia, but they get out of the way, before Petunia is able to catch the glass of chocolate milk.) Petunia: I always recommend chocolate milk with a mint leaf. (Petunia gives the chocolate milk to Madame Blueberry, before Bob angrily approaches Petunia from behind.) Bob: (whispering) Don't get any funny ideas, Petunia! Petunia: (whispering) Just try outcharming me! (Petunia rushes off then comes back with a rocking chair, which Madame Blueberry gets forcefully placed into.) Petunia: Favorite rocking chair? (Petunia starts rocking Madame Blueberry vigorously, while Bob holds out a pillow.) Bob: Goose feather pillow? Madame Blueberry: Suuuure, Boooobbbb. (Bob places the pillow behind Madame Blueberry, before Petunia comes up to her with a violin.) Petunia: Symphony # 40 on violin by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozartichoke? (Petunia starts playing on the violin, while Bob offers Madame Blueberry a slice of pie.) Bob: Slice of delicious pie? (Mr. Lunt suddenly comes by while sweeping the ground.) Mr. Lunt: Don't mind me, just cleaning! (Mr. Lunt sweeps Bob and Petunia out of the way.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, you're all being so nice! What great friends I have! (The sound of high-pitched screaming is suddenly heard.) Mr. Lunt: Is that a dog whistle? (The screaming is revealed to be Larry, who has several lobsters clamped to him.) Larry: Madame Blueberry! I got you a bunch of lobsters for your lobster collection! Madame Blueberry: I don't have a lobster collection. Larry: Took a shot in the dark. Oh well! (shakes the lobsters off) Can I have that extra ticket to see Jenna Chive anyway? Madame Blueberry: (gasps) Wait just one moment! (Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt immediately face Madame Blueberry hopefully.) Madame Blueberry: (angry) Jenna Chive? Are you all just being nice to me so that I'll take you to that concert? Mr. Lunt: They are, but I'm not! Does that mean I can go? Madame Blueberry: Well, I never! (Madame Blueberry leaves in a huff after that.) Larry: I never either, Madame B! Bob: I have also never! Petunia: Yeah, me too! Mr. Lunt: Yeah, me too! (Scene switches to back at Jimmy and Jerry's house.) Jimmy: Go nice and easy, Jerry. (Jerry tries doing as Jimmy tells him, but loses control and falls down again. Jerry is now trying to sway his body.) Jimmy: Don't trip! (Jerry trips and falls down again.) Jimmy: Just take one step. (Jerry spins around and falls over behind the couch. Jerry tumbles forward. Jerry next tries again, but falls down again and again and again.) Jerry: Discouraging. Jimmy: Oh, Jerry. Don't give up, little bro. Think, Jimmy, think. (comes up with an idea) I got it! I'll get you lessons from the best dancer in all the House, my mentor! (Jerry becomes happy when he hears this. Scene switches to Madame Blueberry hopping through the town center, when Mr. Lunt suddenly pops out from the fountain in front of her.) Mr. Lunt: Madame Blueberry! I wrote you a poem! "Roses are red, violets are blue, I seem to have lost my rhyming dictionary"! (Madame Blueberry can only glare at Mr. Lunt before continuing on, before meeting up with Petunia who comes out from a building while holding a cake.) Petunia: I baked you a cake! I just wish that it could be as delicious as our memories! (Madame Blueberry passes her by without saying a word, before coming upon Bob who is doing some painting.) Bob: Ah! My muse! Hold still, Madame! (Madame Blueberry also passes by Bob without saying anything, before Larry comes out in front of her.) Madame Blueberry: Well, what subtle conniving plan do you have? Larry: (picking up Madame Blueberry abruptly) Please take me! Please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, please! Madame Blueberry: I have had just about enough from my so-called friends! And if you couldn't tell, I was making air quotes around "friends"! You want the ticket? Here, take them! I would only want to go with a true friend anyway! (Madame Blueberry leaves after that, while Larry looks at the tickets.) Larry: Yes! (Larry then looks to see Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt staring deviously at him.) Larry: Uh-oh. Look! They're giving away free gold! (While Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt look away, Larry leaves with the tickets, before the trio look to see that Larry is gone.) All: (yelling) (Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt start chasing after Larry.) Larry: These Jenna Chive tickets are all mine! Bob: You come back with those and share them so I can have them all to myself! (Larry runs past Pa Grape's store, before rowing across the lake, as Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt also row after him, then rowing back the opposite way, before Larry is now in the same boat as Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt, before jumping into the water. Larry runs past Pa Grape's store again as Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt chase him again, before they realize that Larry is nowhere to be found. Larry then comes out from the store while wearing a top hat, a mustache, and a cane then runs back into the store again before Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt also run into the store. Inside, the chase still continues as the four run through the aisles, while Bacon Bill also skateboards past while juggling marshmallows. Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt can't find Larry again, before Larry climbs up the ladder leading to the top of the store, as Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt chase after him again on top of the store. Larry finds himself at a dead end, before Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt jump at him, which sends the four tumbling off the top of the store, before the tickets fly away.) Larry: (gasps) My tickets! (The tickets fly out the window of the House.) Larry: Sorry, guys, I really blew it. Mr. Lunt: We could still get those tickets back. (The tickets land on top of the lake.) Mr. Lunt: We could still get a boat. (The tickets are suddenly eaten by the Mega Guppy, much to the surprise of the group.) Mr. Lunt: Never mind. (Scene switches to Mayor Archibald's house.) Archibald: Look at me, Jerry. Focus! Concentrate! Think of how your feet are like drumsticks hitting a drum to the beat! (Camera turns around to show that Jerry and Mayor Archibald are both standing on their heads.) Jerry: Like this? (Jerry starts moving his body while upside-down.) Archibald: That's it! You're doing it, Jerry! Jimmy: That's a brilliant way to keep him from tripping! Put him on his head! Jerry: I'm doing it! Archibald: Yes, you are, my constituent! (Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Jerry start to dance, before Jerry starts doing some dance moves without tripping, then strikes a final pose afterwards.) Jimmy: Thanks, Mayor Archibald! Jerry, let's go dancing! Archibald: Hold on! Jerry, now that you've graduated, I will pass on my old dancing outfit to you! (Mayor Archibald brings out a large trunk and opens it, revealing dancing clothes inside.) Jerry: Let's do this! (Scene switches to the town center, where Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt are depressed about what happened.) Bob: (sighs) We really blew it, huh? Mr. Lunt: What is this weird, nagging feeling in my stomach? Petunia: That's called your conscience. Mr. Lunt: Oh, that's what it is? I always thought it was indigestion. Larry: I feel bad about how I treated Madame Blueberry. Petunia: I'm glad we lost those tickets. I don't even wanna go now. Bob: Me neither. Mr. Lunt: Me neitherer. Larry: Me neitherest. Bob: No concert is worth the price of a friend. Jenna: (Off-screen) Wow, you guys really do care about your friend! (Camera pans over to show Jenna Chive.) All: (excited) Jenna Chive?! Jenna: That's me! Sounds like your friend, Madame Blueberry, and I have a lot in common. Larry: You wear a wig? Jenna: No! We both want friends who like us for who we are, not for what we can give them. Philippians 2:3 says to do nothing out of selfish ambition but value others above yourselves. Bob: Jenna's right. Hey, I know. Let's think of a way to show Madame Blueberry we care about her more than we care about those tickets. All: Hmm. Jenna: Maybe I can help? (Scene switches to Madame Blueberry's house at night.) Madame Blueberry: Looks like it's tea for one tonight. (Madame Blueberry pours herself a cup of tea, just as her doorbell rings while music is playing outside. Madame Blueberry answers the door and becomes mad.) Madame Blueberry: I already gave the tickets away, Petunia. Petunia: Oh, I'm not here about tickets. (Madame Blueberry next approaches Mr. Lunt.) Madame Blueberry: I don't have the tickets anymore, Mr. Lunt. Remember? Mr. Lunt: Yes, I remember! Don't mind me! I'm just getting funky! Bob: We were bad friends to you, Madame Blueberry. We're sorry. Larry: We don't want anything from you, other than to have a rocking good time! Petunia: And that's not all. Since we tried to get you to take us to Jenna Chive, we decided to bring Jenna Chive to you. (Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Mr. Lunt part to the sides to show Jenna Chive on stage.) Jenna: This song goes out to a special friend, Madame Blueberry! Larry: No way! I totally know her! Jenna: (singing) We laugh, we sing We dance and do our thing We've got our moves We're in the groove It's happiness we bring We work, we play We worship and we pray We'd love for you to join our crew That thanks God every day For our big house of friends Our great big house of friends You're free to come and join the fun You're welcome to come in To our great big house of friends We're short, we're tall Some big and some are small God above's a God of love And that includes us all It's the place for you and me Whatever color we may be (Instrumental dance break) Jenna: (singing) Our big house of friends Our great big house of friends We're not about to leave you out You're welcome to come in To our big house of friends Our great big house of friends We celebrate, the rafters shake With the joyful noise that we make Our big house of friends Chorus: (singing) Our house of friends (The song ends, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts